South Blue Crimson Theory
by chaomi
Summary: If a boy, Ace. If a girl, Ann. A story build based on a theory of mine. South Blue connection. oc-centric head canon no yaoi no romance bro tp AU


**South Blue Crimson Theory**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Oda is the genius, not me. Although, I wanna see my Nami~ I need my crack ships.**

 **Warning: If you do not have the patience to read such grammatically incorrect story (written in WordPad nightmare and even if I attempted to edit it, I doubt I could it make better), you may proceed to the last page/ below and read my theory.** This story was build based on my theory so it's a bit OC-centric. No romance, sorry but there's implied. Just implied. **Constructive criticisms are welcome.**

* * *

It was dark and cloudy that night. Clouds drifting often to cover the moon's light casting long shadows on the ground and making it hard to see the path to the noisy town just ahead of the harbor. The town was bursting with activities. People were preparing for the festivities to welcome the coming of spring. The winds was a little too cold even in this little island in South Blue.

Two women were talking animatedly and walking towards the harbor. One was a pink haired woman who looked like a fragile beauty, but the huge smile and freckles dotted on her face, illuminated by the fire from a lamp held by her companion, showed abundant life and vigor.

Another was a red haired woman who walked with a sway and sass. Her lips tilted upwards, not as a smile but a smirk. Her hand holding a lamp steadily while the other on her hip.

"I really hate the Mayor... How could he ask two defenseless cuties like us to head to the harbor and get the tools he left on his fishing boat. That senile old fool!" The red haired woman said angrily, kicking her booted leg on the dusty road. Her companion just chuckled.

"It's not so bad. We weren't doing anything and everyone is so busy and looking forward to the festivities. This is the least we could do to help, you know. And this is just a little island...I even doubt we have mountain bandits...not even pirates! The worst we could stumble upon is a ghost..." The pink haired woman paused and embraced herself, looking left and right as if she was expecting something to jump out from the bushes. Then, she stared at her friend's raised eyebrow and confident stance. This made her laughed lightly, abashed. "Ha..ha..besides, you're here with me. You can protect me from the baddies and ghosties!"

"Tch. You're such a dork. Remind me to toughen you up..."

"Hahaha! Yes. Yes. Mister Ann."

"Oho...do I look like a man to you...huh, Rogue?" The red haired woman called Ann, thrust her chest up and motioning with her hands as if holding two melons. "I'm even bigger than you."

The pink haired woman called Rogue pouted and glared at her friend. She was about to retort but stop when she heard a rustle. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

*rustle*

"That. Don't tell me you can't hear it, Ann?"

"Oh, that. Look behind you, Rogue." Ann told her friend, her face blank. Rogue obliged but all she could see was darkness and trees behind her, the town too far away to offer some light on the path.

Rogue turned to her friend and said, "Ann, that wasn't funny...There's nothing-Kyaa!"

Ann was holding the lamp under her chin and making a scary face. Her eyes sharp and grin manic. Aided with the darkness and chill of the night made Rogue's heart jump to her throat. The poor pink haired woman screamed at the top of her lungs and run as fast as she could towards the harbor.

"AHHHHH!"

"Ah...wait, Rogue! I was just kidding! Sorry!" Ann was quick to follow but her friend was just too damn fast despite looking scrawny and fragile.

"Ooomff..."

"Rogue?"

"Ouchhh...I-I-I think I trip on something..."

"Don't move. I'm coming to you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think...OH MY KAMI-SAAMMAA"

"W-What?" Ann panted as she stop near her friend. She could see that Rogue was sitting on something. She held her lamp closer and gasped loudly.

"A-Ann..." Rogue said, looking teary-eyed and started panicking. "I KILLED SOMEONE! I'M A MURDERER!" The pink haired woman comically flailed her arms, still sitting on the person.

The red haired woman looked at the man her friend was sitting on. He was breathing, albeit heavily. Gasping for air like a starved animal, Ann could almost hear his ragged breath amidst Rogue's loud panicking. Yep, he's alive and Rogue was still having a panic attack.

"Ann! We have to run away together and become outlaws! If anybody ask, I'm going to claim that you're my accomplice! You have no choice. You have to come and run away with me...and I don't want to be lonely...at least..." Rogue frowned and sobbed. "it'll be cool if we could be pirates together, ne?" Doing a 180 on her expression, Rogue beamed making anyone doubt if the pink haired woman was bipolar.

Ann sighed and smiled despite the situation at hand. "You're usually so calm and collected in the day, Rogue. I sometimes wonder about your childhood. Did your mother drop you as a child? Haha. Kidding. It must be the moon tonight. Or...you're just bipolar."

"But you love me? I know you do! And I love Ann! That's why I can act this way."

"I give up. You win, Portgas D Rogue. I love you too, dear." Ann winked and said sarcastically, " And before we could go on and hug each other passionately and give people the wrong idea...how about you stand up from there and help that poor guy you'd been sitting on as if he was your man-slave. And you didn't kill him, dork. But he's going to die if you just keep on suffocating his lungs with your weight."

Heeding her friend's words, Rogue stood up and peered on the man's face. He did look like he was suffering from some lung problems, maybe asthma. She took pity on the stranger and helped him sit up.

"Are you okay?" Rogue bit on her lips, worrying that she's done permanent damage on the person. After all, she's been sitting on the man oblivious to his pain for about ten minutes, panicking and talking with Ann and completely forgetting about him.

"Yes...I-I'm fine. I could breath easier now. Haha. Thanks." She was surprised at the grin the man gave and even more the booming laugh that followed his words. The pink haired woman suddenly felt embarrassed for her earlier actions and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry about...you know...sitting on you."

"You don't have to be sorry. It was my fault for sleeping on the middle of the road like that...Haha! You must be destined to sit on me!"

Ann looked at her flustered friend speaking with the stranger. It was surprising to see Rogue warming up to someone so easily. For the red haired woman, Rogue was like a cat. She would ignore you no matter how much you try to get her attention or sink her claws if you annoy her. The local boys learned that the hard way when the seemingly fragile pinked haired woman, chased them around with a giant radish for wolf-whistling at her while she was shopping. Ann happily joined in and threw them her rotten tomatoes. Rogue and Ann were best friends ever since.

But, if she likes you, she really likes you and would stick around as if you were her catnip.

 _Destiny, huh?_ Ann thought wistfully while staring at the adorable picture of the two. The stranger was starting a tale of adventure while her friend stared starry eyed.

The harbor was a few feet from their location. Ann left the two conversing with the lamp and walk towards the Mayor's fishing boat. She took the tools and stared back at the two from the distance.

She could see their shadows and can't help but feel happy for her friend.

 _At least, she won't be lonely anymore without me, huh?_

* * *

A week later...

"He's staying in your house?" Ann asked Rogue, the two of them sitting outside on the porch overlooking the ocean.

"Yep. He doesn't have a place to stay. He's...you know...from another island! And...you trust me, right? Like...I could trust you, Ann?"

Ann took in Rogue's serious face and for once, nodded solemnly without a jibe at her friend's unusual behavior. Rogue nervously held her hands together and said, "He told me his name. He's Gol D Roger..."

"No way...THE Pirate King Gol D Roger? In the flesh? In our little island, Rogue?!" Ann felt like screaming loudly but she kept it in. This was dangerous information after all. And the walls have ears...even though, they were basking in the sun outside of Rogue's abode.

"Y-yes. And he's a good man, Ann. And I won't just kick him out...or sell him out...or betray him. So, if that look you're giving me right now implies those, forget it. I know he's a pirate but he's a good pirate. I can tell."

"W-well...this is dangerous, Rogue. Sell him out? No. But, he shouldn't be here...in your house. You're in freaking danger, Portgas. You have to nicely tell him to get the hell out of our little island. And if he couldn't...get the hell out of your life. If not, I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind." Ann was about to confront the man but Rouge stop her.

"You love me right? And I love you. I always thought of you as family, Ann. And I want you to be happy with my decisions. He's not well and I think the air here can help ease out the pain. I just want to help him, Ann. I really didn't want to tell you his name because I know you're so overprotective but I could fight my own battles too. And you know, I'm always careful. You always told me I've got good instinct for a scrawny, fragile looking lady."

"Al...right. Just be careful. I mean it! No ditzy slip-up moments just for the laughs. I know you sometimes do those on purpose. Cipher Pols are tricky bastards and you never know who hears what and who spreads what...don't trust anyone. Heck! Don't even trust me. This is the last time we're going to talk about such things. For all I care, the stranger's name is Bob. He may not care for secret identities but I want you to promise me to at least make up some cover up story for you and him."

"Thank you, Ann."

* * *

A month later...

"How's Bob?"

That earned Ann a slap on her arm. She chuckled at her friend's flustered appearance. It's been a month since Rogue revealed her new tenant's name and from what Ann could see from her pink haired friend's radiant expression, love, was indeed, a hurricane.

"Seriously, that joke is getting old, Ann."

"What? Bob is a nice name. A very common name. Anyways, I can see your Romeo is fixing the roof...that's cool...how domesticated you made him." Ann gave a thumbs up. "Way to go, Portgas."

"Are you going somewhere, Ann?"

"Is that what your wild animal instinct telling you?" The red haired teased and winked saucily at her friend.

"Yes. I can feel it in my gut." Rogue pouted and pointed at her stomach.

"Sure...haha. Yeah, I'm off to do some merchant's work to an island in East Blue. I'll be back right away. So no worries. You know the life of a merchant's daughter. Well, at least Bob will be here with you while I'm gone. I'll be sure to bring some trinkets for you and him. And..." Slowly, Ann bended slightly on her knees and leaned her face closer to Rogue's stomach. "Yo, gut. You girl or boy?"

That earned her another slap on her arm from a blushing Rogue. Ann rub her arm furiously. That kind of ache. What's Gol D Roger teaching her friend this days? That slap from her scrawny arm felt like a punch already. _Self defense, maybe. Good Roger! Good!_

"I kid. I kid, Portgas. See you later."

"Take care of yourself and come back safe, Eustass!"

* * *

A sound of explosion. Cannonballs hitting the wooden side of the ship. Swords clashing against swords. Gunshots ringing her ears.

"Father...we have to get away from here...Now! Just leave the ship."

"There's a boat on the right side of the deck away from the fight. Take that. I'll be right behind you. Hurry."

A stray bullet. A gasp. Tears staining pale face, red hair wild from adrenaline.

"G-go. L-leave."

A gasp. Silence.

It felt like years, the boat drifted. The red haired woman stared at the sky, not seeing. Her cheeks gaunt, eyes red from tears that won't stop.

A passing merchant ship.

And everything went black...

* * *

If it weren't for the passing merchant ship that saved her that day, she could have died of dehydration. There were times that she wanted to give up on living. After all, she just lost everything. Her mother died when she was still a kid and she was an only child. She didn't know if they have any living relatives. And now, her father had died. Ann truly felt alone.

"No mother? No father? And just that, you're going to give up?! That's it! Throw this woman overboard!" A female marine escort for the merchant ship, shouted angrily and trying to claw her if not for the burly cargo man who tried to hold back the angry marine.

"Oi, quit that, Bell-"

"What? You don't have friendly neighbors who would mourn you? Friends? Other relatives? Even if you've been naughty as a child, I know there'll be well-meaning people in your hometown that will mourn your lost, stupid. Unless, you were a class A bi-"

"I know. I know." Rogue was still there, waiting for her safe return. The tears started anew.

* * *

It took her months to get back to her hometown in South Blue. Most of her time was spent recovering from her weakened state and injuries from the pirate raid. And...things just happened.

Now, she stared longingly at her home town while soothingly rubbing her stomach. Yeah...Rouge was going to be surprised. Ann grinned, imagining her friend's reaction to the news of her being pregnant.

It was a short-lived romance, really. Not something that she's proud of but in this fickle era, where people are uncertain of what tomorrow may bring...what with the marines actively seeking out the elusive Pirate King and blindly accusing people left and right without the proper trials. Not to mention, the bad pirates still roaming the seas. She may not been an honest woman but at least, she'll be a good mother. Scandals be damned, Rogue will understand.

Ann walked the familiar path to Rogue's house. It felt so nostalgic to be on this road again after so many months.

 _I wonder how she is...did she and Roger...? I haven't read the latest news...just focusing on my recovery and thinking of Rogue..hopefully, Roger still hidden away inside Rouge's house. Why is it suddenly so tense? Ah, kid, you make me feel like I want to burf my intenstine. Argh...I don't even get sea sick._

Ann stared curiously at the little blond kid walking towards her with a determined frown on his face. He was maybe three or four years old. An orphan judging by his appearance. A ragged muddied t-shirt and short. His hair was in disarray, shoulder-length and dirty. His eyes were the color of the sky. He must be a survivor of a ship wrecked. She felt sorry for the boy and touched her stomach unconsciously.

When he was near enough, the boy bumped unto her and was about to run away but was held back by her hand grasping his ear.

"No. Le' go."

"I'm not going to let go, little boy. Stealing is bad. Who told you to steal from people?!" She shouted angrily. She looked around and saw three older boys hiding behind the trees. She glared and the kids ran away leaving behind the little blond boy in her grasp.

"Ahhhh! Demon!"

"Come back here you cowards! Huff...and you, little boy." Ann slowly bended her knees to be closer to the boy's height, mindful of her condition. "You shouldn't go around stealing people's stuff...that'll get you in trouble and some people are not as nice as I am. They'll beat you up."

"You' not nice. My ear hurts."

"Ah. Cheeky, eh? What's your name, boy?"

"My name is Killer."

"Killer? That's pretty gruesome name. I want your real name. Not some alias you little kids give to each other, boy." Ann huffed and stood straight again. Her back was killing her but she was not letting go of the boy's ear. She knew that she was no match in a running contest with the little kid with how heavy she felt. And the boy made her curious. He's an orphan and she's an orphan too. Kindred spirit. Oh and Rogue is an orphan. They're going to get along quite nicely. She's liking the kid more and more.

"But my name is Killer." He pouted and gosh, if it wasn't the cutest thing she had ever seen. Damn hormone and maternal instinct! She imagined her little kid growing in her belly pouting like that. _He or she is going to be a looker if he or she took after his or her mama Ann. Ah...the question of gender, huh?_ She thought fondly about her kid.

"Well, Killer. You're going to come with me. I don't want you getting corrupted by those bullies. And besides, I like you. Haha! You can call me Mama Ann from now on. So now, I'm going to let go of your ear, but you have to promise me that you won't run away."

Killer nodded. Ann smiled and pointed at her stomach. "As you can see, I'm pretty much heavily pregnant with a child and I can't chase you around even if I want to keep you. And once this kid is out of me, you could use some responsibility to teach you that stealing is a big no-no, mister."

The blond boy blew on his bangs and scowled. "Stop talking to me as if I'm a kid. I'm not a kid..."

"Alright. I'm sorry, Killer." Ann let go of his ear and he just stood there. "Good. Come on, follow me. I'll introduce you to a dear friend of mine."

When Ann found Rogue, she saw her friend standing at the edge, staring at the ocean sadly. Pieces of paper drifting in the wind, making Ann's heart ache. Something was wrong.

Softly, she called to her, "Rogue..." Killer silent at her side, watching the two adults.

Rogue turned and her eyes immediately watered. "Ann!" They quickly embraced each other.

"I-I thought you were dead...I read the news about your dad's merchant ship. Ann...I'm glad that you're alive! And..."

"You're huge!"

"Haha...yeah. A lot happened and I'll tell you later...how about you? And Bob?"

"...a lot happened too. H-he's not here anymore. I-I'll tell you later. Ah...who's that kid with you?"

"Killer...Rogue. Rogue...Killer. Now shake hands. I sort of...kind of...adopted the kid...verbally." Ann chuckled sheepishly and the two shared another embrace, just happy to see each other doing well. They also included the blushing little boy in the group hug.

* * *

After everything was explained, the two sat together in Rogue's living room. Killer was cleaned and tucked in earlier for the night much to the dismay of the overwhelmed little boy but he was no match for two-soon-to-be mothers and lost.

"So, you're expecting too Rogue?"

"Yes. I know that I'm not showing but _he_ taught me a very neat trick and I'm using it to protect our baby. You do know that the marines are suspicious that _he_ was here. I think someone recognized him and told the Cipher Pol and they relayed the information to Marine HQ. Now, they have conspiracy theorists claiming that he was involved in a whirlwind affair and left a child in the world. How spot on they are..." Rogue chuckled without humor, her eyes sad.

"I didn't know...Rogue, maybe it's best that you leave this island. Sooner, they'll suspect you. Maybe someone saw you with him and will connect the dots...your life is in danger."

"I know, Ann. But..." Rogue avoided her eyes. "I read the news today. _He's gone._ And that _goof_...even baited everyone to find his treasure. His Will will live on and I'm going to make sure of that, no matter what. I'll be fine though. You should take Killer and leave this island immediately, Ann. I don't want to drag you into this. I'll be fine."

"Portgas...do you think I'm a coward? You need my support right now. And I'm not going to run away just because this. We'll survive this...together."

* * *

 _"Kill all the suspicious mothers..."_

"Killer...where's Ann...? What happened to your face?"

It was a recurring nightmare of Portgas D Rogue. She has lost everything just because she fell in love with the wrong person. But she didn't regret that love, especially when she held her newborn son lovingly in her embrace, knowing that that was the first and last time she'll ever see and hold _their_ child.

 _"Ace if it's a boy, Ann if it's a girl."_

In her nightmare, she was sitting alone in her bedroom, waiting. Ann told her that she was going back to her old house because she was nearing her delivering date. She forbade Rouge to go with her and instead took Killer.

"I'm not going to deliver here in your house. It's hard enough for you to keep yourself from showing. If I deliver here and the big-shot marines wanted a front row show, maybe they'll be able to detect that you're using Haki to suppress yourself so I'm going back to my old house until then. And no, you're not allowed to visit Portgas. Remember, big-shot sensitive marines, not just your everyday marine."

Rogue heed her friend's words and waited patiently for their return.

But Ann never returned. It was what Rogue feared the most. Someone recognized Roger in her house and Ann was a frequent visitor. Despite Ann being absent for months and thought to be dead, only to come back heavily pregnant with a child. That someone assumed that if Rogue was not showing, surely the other woman who was always at the house Roger stayed at was carrying his child. It was the people's assumption and fear that made them blind to logic and simple math but of course, Rogue was defying logic with her Will so people were prone to being dumb.

She can only stared horrified at the bloodied face of the little boy Killer. His face marred with scar that run diagonally from his left temple running across his nose to his right cheek. He was holding a white blanket, dyed in crimson, a baby snoring lightly without a care of the world...without care of his mother's fate.

Killer told her that he was running around and hiding in places. He was able to shake off the Marines just before dawn. It was already mid-morning. Unknowingly, tears soaked her eyes.

 _They_ had sent an assassin to do the dirty job. Ann was too weak to fight back and Killer tried his best to defend his adopted mother. He was too little and lack the strength to deal with a skilled professional. The assassin had slashed a scar across his face. Ann was enraged and took down the assassin but at the cost of her life.

Rogue helped the little boy cleaned up and bandaged his wound. He tucked him in and Killer slept restlessly, no doubt having a nightmare. She took the baby and with tears in her eyes, ran her fingers through the little fine red hair on his head.

"Hey, Kid." She cooed softly, lost in the memory of her dear friend, Ann.

That afternoon, news spread like wild fire about the death of Ann. The marines were still scouting the area, trying to find the little blond boy and the baby. The following days, a man appeared on a news article claiming that he was once a lover of Ann and was devastated about her death.

The search for Ann's baby stop that day and Killer was able to walk the streets again.

"It was the marines, right?" Killer asked, but the tone of his voice was already convinced that no amount of denying such claim was going to change his mind.

There were times that she felt that she was fighting a losing battle. It was almost a year after Ann's death and the birth of her son, Eustass Kid. She was nearing her limits and sometimes the guilt would gnaw into her. If she just convince her friend, maybe, Killer and Kid wouldn't be motherless...but whenever, she was consumed in her negative thoughts, like a psychic intuition, Killer would stare at her with his clear blue eyes, knowingly.

He would softly say, "Live." She could almost hear him say, _"If not for our sakes, but for your child...for mother's memory."_ but those words were an unspoken truth between them because it was painful. Very painful, looking at Kid's hair. Kid's eyes. Kid's childish grins. And not remember her friend's sacrifice for her.

Killer and Kid were not always with her. Sometimes, they were in her house. But most of the time, they were staying at Ann's old house. When she asked him why he wasn't staying with her because she doesn't mind the company. She missed it. She wanted it.

"I can't. I know they're still suspicious, Aunt Rogue. It's better this way. Besides, Mama Ann has a large library in their house. I have to be smart to teach Kid and he's my responsibility."

* * *

The last time he saw Rogue alive was the day before she gave birth. He and Kid were staying at their _mother's_ old house. Despite being almost a year old, Kid was smart for his age. He was already causing havoc. He was mischievous and destructive and if Killer can't find a way to channel his creativity in creating a mess, it was going to be a huge headache in the future. They were able to get by after all because of Aunt Rogue's help and some of the savings in their mother's house.

Just his luck that he stumbled upon a vault while searching for new titles to read. Killer stared at the poor car being dismantled by an over-enthusiastic toddler. People would argue that Killer was a kid himself but he had seen his share of unfairness in the world and was forced to mature quickly or else.

It was impressive how Kid was disassembling and assembling the broken pieces back but the toy was already broken upon disassembling so it was not sticking together again when he was assembling it which made Kid cranky.

"Oh...you like destroying and creating things, huh? Building...hmm." Well, there goes his future plans to keep Kid entertained.

The next day, he took Kid and went to visit his Aunt Rogue. He saw the door was slightly ajar and felt apprehension. He ran, taking Kid with him who was happily joined in. He froze, looking inside the room. A white handkerchief covering his Aunt Rogue's face. The midwife noticed the two children and ushered them out of the room.

"Auntie Ro?" Kid turned his curious eyes on him and Killer could only shake his head, not finding his voice to speak and explain things to Kid, like he always use to do when the child would ask him questions.

Swallowing thickly, he started to walk away from the room and outside the house and told Kid, "Auntie Ro finally joined Mama Ann in heaven. They're happy."

It was devastating to learn that Aunt Rogue's baby didn't make it. (Garp made the midwife lie...)

5 years later...

"I hate reading." Kid blew raspberry to the books Killer was forcing him to read. There were admittedly cool books among them like how to build stuff and how stuff works and their mechanism and parts. But reading about proper dining manners and how to fold the table napkin...bah! It's not as if he's a rich kid.

Even though, his family must be rich in the past but now, they were barely surviving thanks to their combined efforts in a not-so-legal ways.

 _"Sorry, Mama Ann..."_ He could sometimes hear Killer mumbling those words and thought that it must be some chanting Killer did to raise his morale to give extra boost in his stealing skills.

Well, according to Killer whom he knew even before he could walk or talk, his mother's name was Eustass Ann and she was amazing. Kid would agree in his mind because he was amazing and by extension, that must mean, his mother was twice as amazing. And she was from a merchant family so that must explain why he has a family house this big but still, be poor. He's the only living member of the Eustass family after all and he's still a runt.

"You're not going to grow up stupid, Kid. At least, read and know some of this things. I don't want your mother sassing me in my dreams that you grow up to be stupid because I wasn't responsible enough. You could be a piece of scum but not a stupid piece of scum, got it?"

Kid has a big ego and an even bigger temper. Despite this, Killer tolerated most of his bad habits, those that was inborn and those he learned from his surroundings. After all, Kid needed to be tough to survive and Killer only know _this way_ to survive.

"What are you, my mother? You're not even my brother or cousin, right? SO, what are you to me, Killer?"

Well, Killer had to hand it to the kid. He has a lot of sass and fight in him. _He'll do just fine..._

"Just Killer."

"Just Killer, huh?"

"Yeah. You decide for yourself...kid."

* * *

Purely from anime source speculation. I'm not even sure if the manga mentions Rouge was 20 months pregnant with Ace or something.

 **Theory/ Speculation: (there's a connection) Portgas D Rouge, Eustass Kid- both from South Blue. Rouge was 20 months pregnant with Ace and before that, there was a hysteria about Gol D Roger having a child in that little island in South Blue (forgot the island's name but it start with a B...Baltimore? haha. Joke) And I check Ace's and Kid's birthday. Kid was born a year earlier where suspicions were high and mothers are being killed. 20 months is like 1 year and 8 months, huh? I could be wrong with my estimations though and this will be complete BS. haha. This must the reason why Kid is hell-bent on beating Big Mom! (she's a mother and did not defend the mothers! get it? I know it sucks.) Or...maybe because BM is just the weakest of the yonkou. Meh. Another reason why Kid is so cynical of the world...his words on Sabaody about the Celestial Dragons and everything. Not even sure if someone has already pointed this out. If there was, HI. We have the same mind frequency. And yes, I hope you saw what I did there...this is going by anime power, but Rouge did say that** _ **if a boy Ace, if a girl An/Ann**_ **not sure of the spelling. I know I know that it may be linked to a real life female pirate which Oda likes or not but yep, just pointing out my headcanon coz I just love the irony.**

 **Shishishi...I want Kid to have a childhood trauma too! After all, Law had his and it was devastating, Poor Law. Killer was in there because it's my headcanon that they're adoptive brothers or something similar...like Killer saved his life. Another headcanon of mine is about Killer's face. A diagonal scar? BroTp KillerKid.**


End file.
